The present invention relates to a strain monitoring technique for use, for instance, in the manufacture of optical fibre cables.
Optical fibres are relatively weak when compared with the metallic conductors used in electrical cables so that it is desirable that the fibres be subjected to as little strain as possible while making the cables. Such a cable usually includes a number of separate optical fibres which are assembled into the cable, and an object of this invention is to provide a method of monitoring the strains to which optical fibres are subjected while a cable is being assembled or installed or used when in service.